Unidos
by Juna Izumi
Summary: La pareja estaba feliz con el segundo embarazo del omega ¿puede ser mas perfecto?


La pareja feliz salía del doctor, Jason se habia quedado con su abuela paterna, tenían la sospecha pero era mejor estar asegurados, acudieron a una revisión y confirmaron sus sospechas el omega estaba embarazado por segunda ocasión, despues de casi 6 años que nacio Jason, estaban felices

-creo que debemos decirle al equipo-dijo Luke

-¿es necesario? Me gustaría esperar, al menos a que el embarazo estuviera más adelantado-dijo Spencer y el Alpha entendía porque, tendría a García dia y noche en el departamento mientras el estaba afuera y a veces era algo asfixiante.

-esta bien será como tu quieras-Luke habia pedido el dia y fueron con la madre del moreno para recoger a su hijo

-¿entonces?-pregunto Lauren emocionada

-tendras otro nieto mama-dijo Luke y la beta emocionada abrazo a su hijo y despues a Spencer, Jason salio corriendo abrazando a Spencer primero, como pasaban la mayor parte de tiempo juntos.

-¿quieren quedarse a comer?-pregunto Lauren

-claro suegra-Spencer sonrio y se sento junto a Jason el cual le comento que hizo durante el dia y Spencer sonreía feliz, Luke sirvió la comida y regresaron tarde a su casa, Jason estaba dormido atrás y Spencer y Luke platicaban

-gracias, sabes que a mi madre le gusta pasar tiempo con el-dijo Luke

-descuida, ahora nececitare toda la ayuda posible quiero que este bebe tambien sienta todo el amor de nuestra familia-dijo Spencer tocándose el vientre, llegaron al edificio y el Alpha cargo al pequeño y lo llevaron a dormir.

El equipo se dio cuenta porque a Luke le tocó la mayoría de los síntomas, en el último caso Emily dejo a Luke trabajando en la oficina, sintió nauseas en el avión y en la escena del crimen hizo que casi vomitara, Luke se lavó la cara

-Spencer me está pasando sus síntomas-dijo Luke y salió a trabajar como sin nada

en la noche hablo con Spencer

-lo siento mi amor nunca pensé que te pasaría los síntomas-dijo Spencer sentado en la cama junto a Jason, Lauren preparaba la cena optaron por vivir juntos por si ocurría un accidente y alguien tenia que quedarse con el chiquito

-descuida, me encanta, creo que Emily sospecha y Rossi no deja de mirarme-dijo Luke

-si no habrá mas opción tendremos que decircelo a la jefa-dijo Spencer

-te veo en 3 dias voy a dormri tenemos un largo diapor delante-dijo Luke

-tu tambien cuídate-ambos colgaron y Spencer fue a cenar.

3 dias despues

El equipo viajaba de regreso, todos estaban dormido y Luke aprovecho para hablar con Emily

-¿me diras que esta pasando?-pregunto la Alpha en tono grave

-solo si guardas el secreto especialmente a Garci,Spencer y sobre todo mi madre no pueden aguantarla ahora -dijo Luke

-entiendo que Garcia pueda ser algo extravagante pero cuentas con mi discreción-dijo Emily

-estamos esperando un segundo hijo-dijo Luke

-oh muchas felicidades ¿Cuándo van a revelar el secreto?-pregunto Emily

-que pasen unos meses-dijo Luke y Emily entendio querían que estuvieran los dos tranquilos

-eres un buen Alpha ¿ahorita como te sientes?-pregunto Emily sonriendo

-quiero unos chocolates-dijo Luke y Emily de su mochila saco unos dándoselo al alpha

El equipo estaba feliz pero Garcia estaba enojada con Spencer porque no queria que ella fuera a visitarlo y Jennifer estaba sentida porque Spencer no les dijo nada antes.  
Luke regreso a casa cuando abrió la puerta el olor a comida casera indundo sus fosas nasales haciendo que relajara sus instintos, se acerco y beso a su omega

-¿Cómo te fue con el equipo?-pregunto Spencer

-ahí mas o menos,Garcia esta enojada-dijo Luke y a Spencer no le tomo mucha importancia queria estar en tranquilidad y cenaron a gusto

-que bueno porque me desespera esa mujer-dijo Lauren

-ahora no rendi mucho en los casos, sentí nauseas y mareos incluso en las escenas del crimen-dijo Luke

-lo siento-dijo Spencer

-descuida, ahora se lo que sentiste con Jason-dijo Luke

-¿de donde nacen los bebes?-pregunto Jason haciendo que los demás se quedaran callados

-cuando crezcas tendremos una platica tu y yo-dijo Luke serio

Pasaron los meses el equipo visiaba a Spencer cuando no habia casos a excepción de Garcia, ese dia JJ y los niños estaban con el

-lo siento por no haber hablado antes con el equipo-dijo Spencer recostado en la cama y a JJ junto a el

-entiendo por Garcia Puede ser un poco extravagante pero ¿Por qué no a mi o a Dave?-pregunto la rubia

-porque mi embarazo es de alto riesgo, no queria hacerme iluciones-dijo el omega acariciándose el vientre con suavidad, Luke sigue siendo el mismo Alpha sobreprotector y amoroso de siempre, los  
baños eran juntos, Luke temia que tuviera un accidente.  
En la noche Will paso por ellos y se quedaron a cenar, despues se fueron a casa, se sentía una gran armonía en el equipo otra vez los malos momentos terminaron.  
Spencer llegaba al sexto mes feliz, el doctor les dijo que despues del sexto mes ya hay mas probabilidades de que la bebe pueda nacer

-iban saliendo felices, Lauren y Jason los estaban esperando en un restaurante cerca del hospital, Luke lo ayudo a sentarse, su embarazo era cada vez mas notorio y Jennifer y Dave seguían siendo los padrinos de la bebe

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?-pregunto Lauren

-sera niña y todo esta perfecto-dijo Spencer, gracias a que Lauren es sobreprotectora con el y no lo dejaba hace casi nada mas que atender a su hijo.

continuara


End file.
